Call of Thunder
by EmzMikaelson
Summary: A year after finding out about the fifth family, a changed person came back.. It was the same change one felt after a rainy day - Can be scented but, never acknowledged because, it simply cannot be described.. When heat and pressure are too much to handle, will it rain? Thunder usually signals the beginning of a storm.. But, does Thunder Danvers' return signal the nearing of one?
1. Intro

A year after finding out about the fifth family, a person no one thought would come back, returned. She returned different.. Changed. It was the same change one felt around them after a rainy day - A change that can be scented but, never acknowledged because, it simply cannot be described..

But, when heat and pressure are too much to handle, will it rain? Thunder usually signals the beginning of a storm... **So, does Thunder Danvers' return signal the beginning of one?**


	2. Prologue

Caleb Danvers pulled up to Spencer, meeting his friends as he did so. Pogue Parry shot him a nod and a smile as he removed his helmet while Reid Garwin gave a mock salute at their elder. Tyler shot Caleb a smirk. They met at the gate to walk in together.

"I ain't ready for this." Tyler complained as they got in with their bags, heading to the dorms.

"Nah.. I think I'm gonna be alright, this year." Reid said, smirking at a group of passing girls. Tyler snorted at him.

"This is our last year, though. Do you think something interesting might happen?" Pogue Parry asked his dark haired friend as the two of them headed to their shared dorm. Caleb thought about the previous year's events before deciding to respond.

"Nah.. I think it'll be utterly normal. What could possibly be more interesting than finding a person from the fifth family?" Caleb shrugged, earning a nod of agreement.

"Let's just hope you're right. I don't really feel think I can handle any more surprises." Pogue stated, throwing his bags on the floor as they walked into their dorm.

"Makes two of us." Caleb snickered.

"You know this actually feels nice." The moonlight haired warlock whispered to his friend as they sat, pretending to listen to the teacher.

"What does?" Tyler asked.

"Just having no problems and Sarah distracting Caleb enough that he wouldn't ride up our asses about how we should not use." Reid snickered.

"Yeah. Pogue's been pretending he's fine, though. He hasn't been since the break up with Kate." The youngest member of the Covenant responded.

"It's probably just the aftermath of the break up." Reid shrugged. "But, I've been having this feeling.."

"What feeling?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Like my powers are almost dim or something like that. I haven't been exactly feeling them." Reid opened up his palm, staring at it. "It's almost like if I use, I won't even know it."

"Maybe it has something to do with your birthday coming soon?" Tyler suggested.

"Yeah, probably.." Reid trailed off, still staring at his palm.

The Danvers heir stood with the other heirs at the lockers, near the swimming pool changing into their swimwear when his phone rang. Caleb picked up the phone as he saw that it was his mother calling.

"Mom-"

"Caleb, come home." His mom snapped in the phone at him. "Com home, now."


	3. Return of Thunder

Caleb could not describe his concern as he hurried to his car, his friends following behind. They all expected the worst when Caleb told them what happened so, they all felt the need to back up their friend. Each got in his own vehicle, Caleb immediately starting the engine and heading towards the Danvers manor.

What could have possibly happened? Was something wrong? Did something happen? Why was Mom so angry? All these questions raced through his mind as he raced towards his house.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Caleb panicked as soon as he walked inside his house, seeing his mother pacing back and forth between the stairs, leading to the other floors, and the front door. Pogue and the boys stood behind Caleb, bracing themselves for a fight.

"Yes, Caleb." Mrs. Danvers said, her tired eyes harshening.

"What happend?!" Pogue rushed.

"What happened? **This** happened. **That** came back." The woman motioned to the shadows after the first flight of stairs. The young men tensed as possible images of what might have come back paced through their brains, until their minds agreed on one person - Chase.

"Good to know your feelings towards me haven't changed, Evelyn." A voice sassed from the shadows. The voice was feminine with a slight British accent so, it could not have been the warlock. Everyone frowned in confusion, all except Caleb and Evelyn. Evelyn just rolled her eyes in irritation as Caleb tensed even more, unsurely. He had an idea about who that might be.

The figure slowly stepped away from the shadows with a small smile as she laid eyes on the boys. "Well, puberty really had the hots for you, guys." Mischief danced in her eyes as she looked at them.

"What.." Caleb breathed out in shock.

"Good to see you, too, Caleb." She chuckled. "Same goes to you, boys." She nodded at them.

"Who are you?" Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, your confusion wounds me, Garwin." She placed a hand on her heart, playfully. Reid's lips parted as he rememberd the person who called him by his last name. It can't be, he thought.

"Thunder?!" Tyler gasped.

"Yup.. I'm back, bitches." Thunder Danvers raised her fist in the air with a smirk.

Yup, it's her, Reid thought. The bad bitch is back.


	4. Gossip

"You're back?" Caleb furrowed his eyebrows.

"You really have gotten more observant, brother dearest." Thunder retorted, walking down the stairs.

" **Why** exactly are you back?" Evelyn glared at her.

"I'm not back to make your life hell. Be assured." Thunder smiled, sarcastically as she stepped off the last step.

"You already do just by exis-" Evelyn's eyes narrowed at her but, was cut off when Caleb put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you back, Thunder?" Caleb repeated, softly. The youngest Danvers paused for a few moments, eyes carrying the same glint in her eyes as she looked at the eyes, that resembled hers.

"Why, of course because, I've missed you, brother." She shrugged before turning around to go somewhere in the huge manor. Her eyes were too blank as she looked at Caleb so, naturally Caleb knew it was not that reason. And he wasn't the only one who knew that.

"Am I the only one who doesn't believe that at all?" Tyler whispered to the boys.

"She can't have possibly dropped everything in England and come back **just** because, she missed Caleb." Reid pointed out as they - minus Evelyn - lounged in Caleb's room. He was lying on Caleb's bed while Tyler was sitting at the foot of the bed. Pogue leaned against the doorframe of the ensuite, watching Caleb pace in anxiety.

"I'm just saying it's okay to miss your loved ones." Tyler shrugged.

"It's okay to miss Caleb but, she could've rented a motel or something.. What is not okay for her is that she came back **here** , where Evelyn is." Pogue explained.

"Something's wrong with her. I felt it.. This sounds really clichè but, I felt it.. Just like I felt it with Chase." Caleb ran a hand down his face.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Reid questioned after a minute's silence.

"We're gonna take shifts watching her.. We're just gonna try questioning her, every now and then." Caleb answered.

"You're asking us to spy on your **sister**?!" Tyler exclaimed in disbelief.

"Do you have any other suggestions? We can't make the same mistakes we did with Chase." Caleb looked at him, sharply.

"So, you're gonna risk her finding out and never trusting us again? You're gonna risk her leaving again?" Pogue raised an eyebrow at his friend's choice.

"She's not leaving, again." Caleb tensed, definsively.

"Caleb, everything has a first time. This is **your** first time coming up with a shitty plan." Reid snapped.

"If one of you has a better suggestion then, be my guest." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, actually. There is a better suggestion. Just be normal with her. Hang out. Be there for her. She's your sister, who you haven't seen in five years, man." Pogue frowned.

"Yes. But, again.. She feels different." Caleb repeated.

"Duh.. Puberty does that to people." Reid shrugged, jokingly.

"Reid, you're disgusting." Caleb used, forcing a pillow to hit Reid on the back of his head as Pogue and Tyler smirked.

"Not that **that** is news but, why?" The previously mentioned Danvers spoke from her place in front of the opened door. They all stopped, looking at her. "Can you make it more obvious that you were talking about me?" She rolled her eyes at them.


	5. The Nice One

"So, what were you boys talking about?" The raven haired girl waltzed into her brother's room, analyzing everything around her.

"About how puberty had the hots for you." Reid flirted, mimicking her previous line. Caleb rolled his eye in disgust.

"And before that, Garwin?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Reid paused, looking at his friends' face. Caleb narrowed his eyes at him, silently as if he knew he was about to say something he shouldn't say. However, the look Reid shared with his two other friends was enough approvement for his next moves.

Pogue spoke in Reid's place, knowing Caleb would be less hard on him than he would've been on Reid,"We were talking about why you came back." Caleb's head snapped towards him. Thunder looked between them, taking in their reactions.

"And I'm guessing you didn't believe me, then.." She straughtened.

"Yeah.. Caleb thinks you're different and that you lied. We can't deny that but, we don't wanna invade your privacy or anything so, we're just gonna ask you why." Tyler explained.

"Well.. I lied to you so, duh.. I don't want you guys to know but, maybe if you're being good enough, I will." She shrugged. Caleb raised his head, surprise written all over his face. "Don't look so surprised, big brother. One of us has to be the nice one."

"Good enough?" Pogue repeated.

"Yes, good enough. If you're not being nice, I won't spare you a glance. If you're being nice, maybe I will. However, if you're being **too** nice, I won't.. Because, that would be really creepy, especially for Reid." She explained.

"Hey! I can be nice without being creepy." Reid defended.

"Mmhmm.." She hummed, mockingly before heading toward the door. "Oh and I'm registering myself in Spencer, tomorrow. Can't let you miss me too much, eh?"


End file.
